


Snowballs & Showers

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge Christmas 2015 Gift Exchange [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has fun which ends up in requiring Monroe having to save him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs & Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Christmas gift exchange over at grimm_challenge (Livejournal).
> 
>  
> 
> _Not beta-read._

Nick ducked a snowball, hearing it splatter against Monroe’s fence.

“Missed!” he yelled at his boyfriend before popping around the tree and hurling his own at Monroe.

“That’s it!” bellowed his boyfriend, “I’ll finish you off so I can _finally_ start Christmas lunch.”

Snow dripped off Monroe’s face as he Woged and Nick couldn’t help but laugh at seeing red eyes glaring at him through a furry visage smeared in white. Unfortunately his amusement was his downfall as a Blutbad slammed into him.

Tumbling, Nick’s Grimm reflexes saved him from injury as did Monroe curling around him. Once at rest though his boyfriend grimly scooped up a generous amount of snow and unceremoniously dumped it all over him.

Coughing snow Nick wheezed, “Unfair, unsporting Blutbad. You’re meant to humour your adorable boyfriend.”

“Yeah, how about humour my _crazy_ boyfriend?” growled Monroe, before stooping and kissing Nick on the nose, which rather ruined the effect.

Nick smirked, “Crazy and adorable – why not both?”

Monroe rolled his eyes and standing assisted Nick who was shivering frightfully by now. Frowning with concern Monroe said in exasperation, “No proper coat, gloves or scarf – simply a hat? Idiot. Come on.”

Tugging Nick forcefully by the arm Monroe marched him into the house, up the stairs and to Nick’s shock the shower.

“Hey!”

“Easy buddy, clothes off first.” Professionally Monroe stripped Nick who would have tried kissing his lover if he hadn’t been trembling and his fingers hurting from cold.

Okay, maybe Monroe had a point about going out dressed appropriately – but the snow had looked so alluring this morning Nick had been out for an hour before luring out Monroe so yeah. He was going to have to learn to listen to the Blutbad more…without him realising it.

Otherwise Nick would never live it down.

“Hmmmm?” They were both in the shower and Nick noticed Monroe was also undressed.

Monroe smiled, eyes still red, fur bristling as he tenderly kissed Nick on the mouth. “Well, body-heat is the best cure for a chill in my opinion so a shower and I will have to do.”

Twisting the cap Monroe doused them with lukewarm water which he slowly raised, as Nick’s body temperature adjusted. In the meantime, Nick snuggled back into the hot solid presence of his boyfriend who rubbed his large calloused hands over Nick’s limbs. His chest rumbled with pleasure as Nick warmed up. His lips and teeth nipped at his neck and Nick sighed.

What better way to spend Christmas than in the arms of your loved one?

“Merry Christmas, Monroe.”

A soft growl in his ear, “Merry Christmas, Nick.”


End file.
